A flow-control valve with the above-described type is known from EP 1 538 366 The slide of the known design is guided in the region of the thin-wall tubular valve body. The body of the control valve is surrounded with clearance by a housing part that is not connected to the guide body. Between the compartment inside the tube and a compartment surrounding the valve body there are considerable differences in pressure whose size is dependent on the functional position of the piston movement of the shock absorber. As a result of the differences in pressure substantial fluctuating radial forces, which have to be absorbed by the guiding or respectively bearing of the slide, act on the slide. These disturbing forces acting radially on the slide hamper exact control movement and positioning of the valve body. Against this background there is a requirement to improve the guiding and bearing of the slide.